


weak spot

by rire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d always thought himself stronger than the Titans. After all, they had a weak spot on the back of their neck that made them easy to defeat. But humanity’s strongest soldier was only beginning to realize that he had a weak spot of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weak spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Weak Spot/弱点](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057762) by [sherryeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris)



Levi stared unblinkingly at the bloodied body in front of him.

This wasn’t real.

It couldn’t be real.

Fuck, he’d let Eren out of his sight for one split second and then—and then—

Levi grabbed Eren’s shoulders and shook. “Eren!” he shouted. “Wake up! Wake up, you fucking brat, wake up!”

The scene had played out before his eyes countless times before, but this time—this time he refused to believe it.

Eren, with his undefeatable willpower. Eren, who vowed to eradicate all the Titans.

This couldn’t have happened to him.

“Eren!” he screamed, barely recognizing his own voice as it cracked. “This is an order! You hear that? Fucking wake up!”

But the boy’s eyes, normally so green, so bright with determination, remained closed.

In that moment, something inside of Levi broke. Something he’d forgotten even existed, hardened by years and years of war. It shattered into a million pieces and it fucking hurt and suddenly he lost all control and before he knew it he’d gotten back onto his feet and launched himself towards the nearest Titan, slashing its neck.

“You fucking imbecile!” he screamed. “Go to hell!” He slashed another, and another, and another, his eyes darkened with murderous rage.

He would never forgive them, not till his last dying breath. Never.

Eren hadn’t just been humanity’s last hope.

He’d been Levi’s, too.

All the surrounding titans collapsed onto the ground. But he wasn’t done. He threw himself onto a Titan’s arm and stabbed it, over and over and over again. Blood splattered everywhere, covering his clothes in filth, but he didn’t care.

“Die, you fucking shit!” he yelled, again and again, until he could no longer see the silver of his blade, only red, filling his senses with nothing but red, red, red.   
Crimson red to drown out the blackness that was slowly creeping in and taking over.

He blinked furiously, pushing back those thoughts.

“Fuck…” he panted, already out of breath.

It was then that he heard a voice behind him, a voice so painfully familiar he knew he was hallucinating.

“Corporal…”

Levi plunged his blade deep into the Titan’s flesh and ignored the product of his imagination.

“C-Corporal… what are you doing?”

He lifted his head and turned around to see the bloody figure on the ground moving slightly.

“Th-the titans’ weak spot…is the back of their neck… Y-you know that, Corporal…” Eren said weakly.

The blade dropped to the ground with a clatter.

Levi stumbled off the Titan and rushed towards Eren, dropping to his knees and before he knew it, he’d pulled the younger boy into a tight hug.

“Corporal…?” Eren choked out. 

“You fucking brat,” Levi’s voice cracked as he pulled Eren even closer.

“C-Corporal…let go…you’re going to get my b-blood on your clothes…”

“I don’t fucking care!” he tried to shout, although it sounded more like a plea. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you fucking idiot! Got it?”

There was a pause. He didn’t have to say it. Eren understood.

“Y-yes sir.” 

Levi relaxed and pulled back, finally, and saw the familiar spark in Eren’s eyes as he smiled weakly. In that moment, as his heart swelled up with elation, he forgot how to breathe.

He’d always thought himself stronger than the Titans. After all, they had a weak spot on the back of their neck that made them easy to defeat. But humanity’s strongest soldier was only beginning to realize that he had a weak spot of his own.


End file.
